Artemia Venus
Artemia Venus is a non-player character in Bravely Default. She is a member of the Bloodrose Legion, the youngest of the Venus Sisters, and keeper of the Ranger asterisk. She is voiced by Hiroka Nishizawa in the Japanese version and Kira Buckland in the English version. D's Journal Entries ;Bloodrose A legion member who infiltrated Florem. She is a master archer who enjoys the thrill of battle, and lives to challenge powerful foes. A seventeen-year-old girl from Eternia. Her name is Artemia Venus, holder of the ranger asterisk. She is the youngest of the Venus sisters, and worships her eldest sister to the point of neglecting all other relationships. *''Likes: Einheria, worthy prey'' *''Dislikes: Conversation, relationships, weak foes'' Profile Appearance Personality A feral, wild child in personality, Artemia is loyal to her older sister Einheria without question. She wears a wolf pelt like a mask, the tail serving as a quiver to hold her arrows when not in use. Due to her time raised by Frostis, Artemia speaks in broken sentences and refers to herself in the third person. By the time the party runs into her, she has completely given herself to the thrill of the hunt and the bloodlust that soon follows. She is aware of this, however, and does not seem to care that she has become so addicted to the hunt that she is even more of a feral animal than the animals she hunts. Hunting becomes the one thing that seems to be her entire reason for living, and happily does so. Artemia was originally 14 years old in the Japanese version, but her age was raised to 17 years old in the Western releases. Story Artemia grew up with her two sisters Einheria and Mephilia. At one point, the two older sisters recieved special training opportunities, and left immediately, each assuming that Artemia would be in the care of the other. Left alone, Artemia ended up being lost in Eternia's wilderness for a year, and was raised by Frostis. By the time her older sisters returned, Artemia became a feral child before being made a member of the Bloodrose Legion. Deployed with the rest of the Bloodrose Legion, Artemia is given the task to hunt the Orochi of Florem and provide their venom to Fiore DeRosa, who creates a hair dye that poisons the mind. Confronted by Edea and her companions, Artemia attacks them, but perishes after losing the battle. Alternate versions of Artemia appear in the other worlds Edea and her companions travel to. In the second world, Artemia is once again killing the Orochi of Florem. After being confronted, she once again attacks the group, but is defeated. In the third world, Artemia attends a secret "Girl Power" meeting at the Florem Gardens, alongside Victoria F. Stein and Konoe Kikyo. Edea's group happens upon them, and the two groups engage in battle. Artemia's group is defeated, but is able to escape, though Edea and Agnès are left angered by the Eternian girls' insults. In the fifth world, Artemia, alongside the rest of the Bloodrose Legion is ordered to return to Eternia for a final showdown against Agnès's companions. Agnès's group confronts the group just as they are preparing to leave and a battle begins. Artemia battles well in concert with her sisters, with each covering the other, eventually allowing the entire legion to retreat. Back in Eternia, Artemia is placed in the final group alongside Khamer, Victor S. Court, and Braev Lee. The group is defeated by Agnès's group, but encourages them to return if their resolve waivers. Gameplay As a boss, Artemia uses the skills of the Ranger Job, which focuses on targeting weaknesses. Artemia will often default to save up BP for her Multiburst ability, which can deal four random attacks; she will also use Targeting, which does 25% more damage than a standard attack. In her first appearance, she will fight alongside a Legion Impaler and a Legion Mage. Gallery Etymology Artemia is named after Artemis. Trivia *While her job is a Ranger, Artemia's attire and introduction scenes where she enters her feral state harken to aspects of the Berserker job. Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Rangers